


Accepting Fate

by a-mild-looking-sky (aronnaxs)



Category: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969)
Genre: Historical, M/M, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronnaxs/pseuds/a-mild-looking-sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved him. And if Etta knew that, he didn’t care. He just wanted Butch and even when they were sitting in that rundown Bolivian house, the deathly sound of silence echoing outside where there had once been gunfire, he still did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepting Fate

Sundance loved Butch. Not in the way of friends and not in the way that he loved Etta because he never loved Etta but he really loved Butch. His blue eyes, his smile, his laugh and even the way he just laid beside him in the night after some wild chase across the plains and mountains. He hated to be alone but Butch was always there, either riding with the sun blazing behind him or the night sky caving above him, that optimistic character trait of his oozing from every word and every gesture. Sundance never admitted it – not even to himself – yet he always wanted to be just like Butch, more than he’d ever wanted to be anything else.

Sometimes, when he was asleep next to him, he’d stay awake just to watch over him. Not to protect him because Butch could have done that even deep in his dreams but just because he made him feel safe. Whether they were lost somewhere in the Bolivian jungle or hiding in amongst the rocks in the mountains of Wyoming, he would merely have to sit by Butch and everything was alright.

He loved him. And if Etta knew that, he didn’t care. He just wanted Butch and even when they were sitting in that rundown Bolivian house, the deathly sound of silence echoing outside where there had once been gunfire, he still did. He would have followed him to Australia if they would have had a chance of surviving and he would have even swam in all those seas he mentioned yet the soldiers were waiting for them and there was nothing they could do anymore.

They knew their fate. Knew they were going to die out there. But, still, Sundance followed Butch out, the bullets searing past them in morbid metal showers. They hardly lasted more than a couple of seconds out there yet that was alright because Butch caught him as he fell and they collapsed into the dust together, the only sounds now being the victorious shouts of the soldiers and their weapons. But in the midst of all that madness, Sundance managed to clutch at Butch’s soaked shirt and peer into those sparkling blue eyes for the last time, seeing their lives flashing within them.

‘’ I always knew you’d be the death of me,’’ he had rasped out and then the dust clouded his vision completely and he forgot about everything apart from the strong arms holding him tight.

He never regretted a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first little piece of Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid fanfiction, I think. :) I don't know, maybe it could have been better but I'm pretty happy with it!


End file.
